Rumores
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Sasori sintió que le caía encima una piedra. Bueno, veinticuatro centímetros era una distancia corta, pero tenía toda su dignidad como seme.


¡Hola, sempais! (:D) ¿Cómo están? Espero que la vida los esté tratando bien. Yo tengo unas semanas de pesadilla por delante, así que decidí darme una escapadita al ItaSaso (:3). ¡Che! Y hoy parecía estar tan cerca de lograr mi tan ansiado Drabble (xD), pero supongo que cada vez me acerco más. Ya sé que no será muy bueno, pero una tiene el cerebro seco luego de tantos trabajos monográficos por entregar (¬-¬)

**_Naruto_ no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-sama. **

_La historia tiene yaoi, tremendo OoC, es AU y no tiene sentido alguno (xD)_

**NoeruItoshiki:** Vi tu review desde el primer momento en que lo dejaste, pero no tienes cuenta para mandarte un PM (xD) y creo que va contra el reglamento dejar un capítulo para responder, así que me apresuré a hacer este por ti y para decirte: (*-*) ¡Jashin sama! Acepto con todo gusto y sólo pido que, si tu linda hermana llega a trabajar con una de esas humildes escenas ItaSaso, me avises para verla (xD)

Ahora sí, eso es todo. Solamente les dejo la historia y un profundo agradecimiento por seguir conmigo, a pesar de las historias tan cutres como la que leerán a continuación (xD)

* * *

**(*~((Rumores))~*)**

**.**

Sasori nunca le dio mayor importancia, en parte porque nunca lo había pensado seriamente y por otro lado, era imposible hacer algo para remediarlo. En circunstancias así, resulta que la ignorancia es mejor aliada. Es más fácil mantener el orgullo cuando no se sabe las atrocidades que la gente piensa cuando está frente a ellos. O tal vez, si la obviedad de sus rostros es demasiado para hacer caso omiso, tiene la opción de sacarlos de su terrible error y dejarles en claro, de una vez por todas, que no permitirá un malentendido. Ya en otras ocasiones, Sasori fue objetivo de rumores, algunos más extraños que otros. Éstos jamás llegaban a sus oídos de manera directa, pues la gente es hipócrita por naturaleza y esperaba que se diera media vuelta para cotillear. A veces escuchaba a las personas mientras giraba en la esquina del pasillo o mientras estaba en la biblioteca, acomodando los libros.

De una manera u otra, Sasori terminaba por enterarse. Normalmente dejaba que el '_¡boom!' _del rumor pasará. Es decir, no encontraba problema en que las chicas como Sakura e Ino creyeran que su tiempo realmente era convertir en marionetas a las mujeres hermosas…, que si bien ni creía que lo fueran ni tampoco era cierto el rumor, al menos mantenía alejadas a esas dos y muchas otras. También se había creado fama con los jóvenes, así que todos le cedían el lugar y obedecían sus órdenes. En cierto sentido, el rumor le había otorgado un gran poder.

Un año más tarde, Sasori se unió al reparto de teatro en la escuela, porque le encantaba actuar. Jiraiya-_sensei _era el encargado de trabajar ese año, y su conocido acoso a las mujeres hicieron que todas ellas —por primera vez en la historia—, se rehusarán a tomar el club. Así que de vez en cuando, los chicos tenían que sortear el papel de las mujeres. En alguna ocasión, Hidan lo habría retado a tomar el rol de Elizabeth Bennet, en la conocida obra de Jane Austen: _Orgullo y prejuicio. _Es cierto que no fue una de las mejores experiencias —con los vestidos, las pelucas y, lo peor, los zapatos de tacón—, pero Itachi Uchiha hacía de Fitzwilliam Darcy y el romance entre ambos no sólo se habría de quedar en la actuación. El caso es que se esparcieron dos rumores a partir de esto: El primero, que Itachi y Sasori eran novios; el segundo, que en realidad el pelirrojo era una mujer. Aunque lo de su noviazgo no fue oficial hasta meses después y se hizo el occiso respecto al tema, cuando un par de chicos de grados superiores intentaron toquetearle para comprobar si realmente era una joven, él debió hacer algo. Hum, a propósito, no recordaba dónde quedaron aquéllos.

En fin, los rumores son algo de la escuela y muy comunes a juzgar por cuán popular eres. Así que muchas veces decidía no tomarlos enserio.

Sin embargo, en su tercer año, hubo uno que realmente lo molestó. Incluso más que llegarán a plantearse que fuera una mujer —es decir, sólo imbéciles a la décima potencia eran capaces de pensar semejante estupidez sobre él—. Y él, en esta ocasión, nunca se había detenido a considerar las circunstancias y tampoco oyó jamás a nadie decirlo en voz alta.

De cualquier modo, no era de gravedad. A él, como se había repetido mil veces a lo largo de su relación, le preocupaba más bien poco. Al menos, hasta _esa _tarde:

—Necesito un par de consejos, hum —prorrumpió Deidara con un suspiro pesado y las mejillas rojas. Sasori, que continuaba acomodando los libros de la biblioteca, se giró para encarar al rubio.

—¿Sobre qué? —Preguntó al ver que su amigo únicamente empezaba a juguetear con los dedos pulgares; el gesto le recordaba a Hinata—. Anda, dímelo ya. No voy a esperarte todo el día.

Deidara apretó los labios en una fina línea, sin decir nada. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca y le pasó los siete libros que cargaba, para acercarse un banquito y exigirle que pasara el Atlas Universal. Maniobrando con dificultad, Deidara logró acercárselo. Aún parecía estar tomando valor para su pregunta y algo en el interior de Sasori se removió con inquietud. No salía nada bueno cuando el extrovertido y confianzudo de su amigo estaba nervioso, igual que una colegiala enamorada.

Oh, esperaba que no tuviera nada qué ver con su novio. Pero la cara color tomate del otro destruyó sus esperanzas, así que solamente esperó. Por fin, el rubio echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor mientras Sasori terminaba de acomodar el libro y descendía nuevamente al suelo.

—Sasori-_danna_… dime, ¿los Uchiha son rudos_, _hum?

El Akasuna pestañeó, confundido.

—¿Ah? —Odiaba no entender a qué se refería la gente—. ¿Rudos, en qué sentido?

—Ya sabes, hum. —La voz del chico se volvió un quedo susurro y el pelirrojo debió inclinarse para escucharlo del todo—: En la cama.

Sasori torció la boca. Su buen autocontrol le salvó de tener la misma expresión avergonzada del Iwa.

—¿Y qué voy a saber yo? Con el único que he salido es con Itachi y él siempre está abajo.

La respuesta pareció descolocar a Deidara, que abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó enseguida, sorprendido.

—Pues claro —casi gritó Sasori, indignado. El rubio se encogió en su lugar, percibiendo la nota escandalizada de su maestro—. Eh, ¿por qué haces esa cara? ¿Tanto te sorprende?

Deidara empezó a negar con la cabeza, lucía asustado. Sasori notó la gota de sudor frío que le resbalaba por la sien.

—¡No, claro que no! —Exclamó, poniéndose pálido, como si hubiera visto al Diablo—. Es sólo que… —añadió con sumisión y mirándole de arriba abajo, lo que terminó cabreando más al pelirrojo, pese a que se limitó a cruzar los brazos y esbozar una mueca iracunda—. Es que… Itachi es más alto, hum.

—¿Y qué?

—Pues… todos jurarían que él era _seme. _—Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo siento. Bueno… ¡je! Entonces ya no te podré preguntar qué hacer para aguantar a Madara, hum.

Sasori frunció el ceño y, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, tomó un libro del estante y se lo arrojó a su alumno directo en el rostro. Después de eso, ambos dieron por zanjado el asunto, o eso querría decir Sasori, pues ahora cada vez que iba con Itachi se sentía enojado. ¡Creían que era el _uke_! Y todo por ser más bajito. Ni siquiera era una diferencia considerable… ¿verdad? Cuando llegaba a mirar al Uchiha de reojo, la visión desmentía su esperanza.

—Itachi —llamó esa tarde, mientras iban caminando a la casa del moreno.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó éste, solícito, dedicándole una mirada y sonrisa amable.

—¿Cuánto mides?

Itachi se veía sorprendido por la repentina pregunta. Sin embargo, no tardó en contestar:

—Ah… no lo sé muy bien —dijo, pensativo—. Creo que 1.88m.

Sasori sintió que le caía encima una piedra. Bueno, veinticuatro centímetros era una distancia corta, pero tenía toda su dignidad como _seme_.

—De acuerdo —musitó, despacio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

Odiaba también lo fácil que Itachi veía a través de él. Negó con la cabeza.

—Perdí una apuesta. Juraría que medías un poco menos.

Itachi no comentó nada, aunque pudo ver que su ceño se fruncía un poco más. Apenas de forma notable.

—Lo siento. ¿Por eso estás molesto? ¿Fue mucho lo que consiguió? Quizá pueda mentir cuando me pregunten. ¿Qué estatura dijiste que tenía?

Sasori se detuvo y miró al Uchiha con una sonrisa divertida. Itachi siempre estaba buscando la manera de tenerlo contento y a veces parecía que tuviera miedo de que lo dejara por alguien más. Sin embargo, Sasori creía que era una reverenda estupidez. ¿Por qué dejaría a alguien que lo amaba tanto?

Con un movimiento ciertamente hábil, puso uno de sus pies detrás del talón derecho del Uchiha. El pelirrojo se movió a un lado, quedando hombro con hombro junto a Itachi y mirando hacia la espalda del mismo. Se giró apenas un poco, empujó a Itachi con una mano y lo hizo tropezar. Itachi ahogó una especie de gritito mientras el Akasuna le sujetaba por la espalda con la otra mano.

—¿Sasori? ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Itachi, mirándole a los ojos.

—Creo que bastará con que yo sepa que no es un rumor —dijo, confundiendo más al moreno. A éste no le alcanzó a preguntarle a qué se refería, pues de inmediato sintió los labios de Sasori posándose en los suyos, con fuerza, como si lo reclamara como su propiedad. A fin de cuentas, lo era.

…Tal vez, se encargaría después de mostrarles a todos cuán equivocados estaban.

**FIN. **

* * *

Y ya, fin (owo). Jaja, no sé por qué después de todo imaginaba a un Itachi muy adolorido con Sasori obligándole a decirle a todos por qué (xD) Yo y mis jaladas. En fin, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco y se animen a dejar comentario (:D)

Gracias y hasta luego.


End file.
